1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback system and more particularly to a playback system configured to control display of a playback image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a video camera for photo-taking a moving image and recording it on a recording medium such as a DVD has been known. In this type of video camera, when an image recorded on a disc is to be played back, a list of thumbnail images of recorded titles is displayed, and a title to be played back is selected from among the displayed thumbnail images and is played back. Furthermore, this type of video camera is configured so that display devices, such as a viewfinder and a liquid-crystal panel, used during photo-taking, are incorporated in the main unit, and during playback, a list of thumbnail images and a playback image are displayed. Also, the video camera includes an external output terminal for outputting played-back image data to an external display device, such as a television monitor, and for displaying it.
At this time, the image displayed on the liquid-crystal panel and the image displayed on the television monitor are the same image. Also, when a thumbnail list is displayed and an image to be played back is selected, the configuration is such that operation can be performed while viewing the screens of the liquid-crystal panel and the television monitor. Such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-312880.
In such a video camera, when a playback image is being viewed and the user desires to playback a different title, the user temporarily stops the current playback of the image. The user then views a thumbnail list screen from which the desired title is selected for playback.